


Misaki!  The Love Coach?

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hello Happy World!-centric (BanG Dream!), Humor, Kaoru is a dummy, Making Love, White Day, but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: 'If you will dearest Misaki,  me and Kanon have an emergency!  Please assist us in the act of making love!'Quite frankly,  Misaki didn't get paid enough for this.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Misaki!  The Love Coach?

Misaki's hand rested on the doorknob hesitantly. 

She had no clue what she was getting herself into. 

Usually she'd just bite the bullet and get on with it but the message Kaoru sent her and the fact that Kanon had only messsged her back once reiterating Kaoru's point of urgency that Misaki come to them was way too ominous.

Kanon and to an extent Kaoru were usually the two easier people in Hello, Happy World to handle, yet at this point Misaki would be less nervous chauffering Kokoro and Hagumi to a circus...and impromptu performing in it. 

She opens the door while closing her eyes just a bit to shield herself from what she could possibly see and wondering why she didn't just refuse point blank until she got more information. 

Whatever helping them 'make love' meant, she was only going to offer advice if she could because... They were her friends and she really did want them to succeed together. 

Honestly her loyalty to them was getting a bit _ridiculous_ but... 

The relationship had made Kanon so happy and though it could be harder to tell because Kaoru was always so dramatic - it did the same for her. 

What she saw upon entering Kanon's room wasn't anything she was expecting. 

Kanon's face was covered in jellyfish stickers (of which Kaoru sitting on the bed above her was lovingly placing another on her cheek when Misaki walked in) her hair was a bit of a mess and paper and crafts were all over her lap - her expression appeared so free of any of the worry the texts caused Misaki. 

"M-misaki-chan!" She calls out upon noticing her. 

Kaoru stands from her position to greet her with flourish. "Ah! You have arrived. I take it the tone of my message struck concern in you and you managed to arrive even quicker than I intended in order to help us during this trying time. Thank you, Misaki."

"Right... " Misaki replies. Times sure did look 'trying'..... Not. 

"Anyone want to explain to me what's going on? Kanon?"

Kanon rises to stand next to Kaoru and all the crafts fell to the floor. "Me and Kaoru want to show the world our love!" She states intently. 

She had that determination in her voice that Misaki had grown used to by now. Didn't mean it was any less inspiring. Somehow, Misaki was already ready to help her because of it. 

"Indeed. We believe this White Day it is only right to showcase the very essence of our love together, to our little kittens as they have grown so attached to me and my dear Kanon being the lovers that we are." Kaoru continues Kanon's sentence. "We wish to throw a celebration of sorts for them."

Misaki nods slowly, regretful that this sort of plan made perfect sense and she wasn't even questioning it. 

Months ago, Kaoru did some extravagant announcement to a handful of her fans telling them that she and Kanon were going steady and requested for them to spread the word of this union. 

Misaki thought she was being foolish because while Kaoru's fans were mostly nice... why would they want the object of their affection to be off the market? That sort of thing would probably peeve fangirls off and she didn't want Kanon to pay the price for it. 

However like some sort of weird collective hivemind; every fan in that moment decided if Kaoru loved someone, they were going to do their darndest to love them even harder. 

Kanon was not used to the onslaught of attention but said that it was okay because everyone was so sweet and she saw that her just being there made people happy, she didn't have to be anything but herself and love Kaoru to cause that. 

It was endearing but also a little weird when you consider that fans made shirts that said things like 'If our love doesn't look like Kanon and Kaoru, then I don't want it' and 'I only live to hear Kanon 'Fuee'. 

For Valentine's Day Kanon and Kaoru both got many chocolates, and also various other random presents just for the heck of it. It's like the craze for Kaoru had doubled since she got _even gayer_ with her girlfriend. 

"Don't you think you could have worded that text better?" MIsaki complains lightly. 

"Why...what do you mean?" Kaoru replies. "Did I not convey our strife properly?"

"What exactly did she say Misaki-chan?" Kanon inquires. 

"I sent you a message about it after you told me to come but you never read it. Kaoru-san asked me if I could help you two 'make love'. That's it. Nothing more." 

Kanon's eyes widen and she reprimands Kaoru _somewhat_ by stuttering out her name in shock. 

"Is….there something the matter? Did I do something to upset you my dear princess? I simply wanted to let Misaki know of our terrible predicament." Kaoru turns her attention to Kanon who immediately squeaked "No! It's just... I'll explain later okay, Kaoru-san?"

"Well." Misaki said looking at the ground . "There's a lot of stuff around here. Were you trying to make something from it?"

"Yes! Me and Kanon's love!" Kaoru answers, enthusiasm flying through the air. 

Misaki keeps the hand that wants to facepalm her head down. She'd gotten good at resisting that certain urge."And what were you attempting specifically with the paper here, to show that."

"Well... we actually got distracted." Kanon admitted. 

"Ah yeah. The stickers say as much." Misaki replies. 

"I will take responsibility for our lack of productivity. I saw all the material Kanon bought and was simply awestruck by how much thought she put into them."

"So... you decided to put them on her face and throw glitter all over the papers?"

"What can I say? I was inspired." Kaoru stated confidently. "Doesn't she look adorable. Art upon art! Haka-"

"Well. It's Kanon so yeah. But we're getting off topic. What kind of things did you have in mind, if any?"

"We want to give our little kittens an experience that is truly Kanon and Kaoru from beginning to end, and so we got things that represented us - or my dear Kanon did, and we thought to go from there... "

"Yeah, but... I don't think just making something artsy is going to be enough is it?" Misaki asked. She knew Kaoru and she knew she wouldn't settle for something like that. 

"No but... Kaoru wanted to do a stage performance for them again but since its supposed to be about us I.…." Kanon begins to explain, her mouth twisting. "I'm not that good an actress and there's too little time... "

Misaki frowns, a worried expression wearing over her face. Kanon was falling into guilt , one Kaouru's gentle hand and assuring words don't fix - try as they may. 

"I see.... hey. Quick question. Why didn't you ask Kokoro for help here instead of me? She usually has tons of ideas about how to get people to have fun."

"Well... she does, but... She has the flying... thing lately and I don't want to put Kaoru in that position so I was too afraid to ask."

A flying kink. 

Kokoro had a flying kink. Non-sexual probably but she wanted to fly everywhere...even to school and back.... ~~_So of course one of the suits is flying her on a helicopter everywhere, even to school and back._~~

It made a spectacle everytime and Misaki honestly wondered how they even had the licensing to do it. 

"Sometimes a girl just wants to feel the wind.... indeed, our Kokoro is one with the clouds now." Kaoru speaks calmly, though her face looks puzzled. 

Yeah. They didn't need any more aerial incidents. Luckily none of them had been pulled into her antics yet.

"So. I guess we can figure out what to do later. For now, can you tell me what the essence of you as a couple is in your opinions so that we can work on putting together their physical prizes?" Misaki pushed that whole issue to the side. 

"I'd be glad to. I-"

"Kanon first." Misaki interrupted pulling out her phone. "No offense Kaoru-san. But you can be way too wordy."

"Okay... to me, when I think about Kaoru-san and I.. " Kanon paused, blinked a little and got a blush on her face. "Well... " 

She was tongue-tied, not wordy enough. 

Her eyes said a million positive things with the way they shined but Misaki obviously couldn't work with just that alone. 

"Okay. We'll give you some time. Kaoru-san?"

"It is only so obvious. When I think of me and Kanon, I think of the time where I must have impressed her heart with my charming and exceptional performance as the phantom thief." Kaoru exclaims. 

"Oh yeah. That." Misaki replies. "Uh I'm sure that was a... nice bonding experience? But I'm not sure your kittens will soak up 'cute Stockholm Syndrome' as a good gift... "

"What is this Stockholm Syndrome that you speak of? It must be intense, to become a syndrome!" Kaoru asked. 

Kanon also didn't seem to know the word so Misaki shakes her head. "Nevermind. Um. Anything else Kaoru? That doesn't involve fake kidnapping?"

"Mmm…when I picture my dear Kanon in my mind I often find it odd that she does not go around wearing a crown all day, for she is not only a princess but a Queen as well. Perhaps, of aqua. I think her hair is as blue and pretty as the enchanting ocean..."

Kanon smiled and grabbed her hand, tugging down on it. Kaoru gives her a kiss and Misaki kind of spaces out until they stop giving each other those eyes that said 'If Misaki weren't there they'd probably have resulted to disgusting 'I love you and I love you mosts' by now. 

Misaki never really saw Kanon as the type to give into grotesque couple behavior but…she was in love and Misaki could hardly blame her for that one. 

"Got it. But then, why don't you just make the physical gift themed like that? Ocean or I guess aquatic themed since you like jellyfish and stuff Kanon... with some of the phantom elements if that's what you two want, since that was technically on the water too I guess." Misaki mentioned. 

"That….is magnificent!" Kaoru yells. 

Or obvious depending on how you look at it, Misaki thought. 

How did they have all the pieces but not connect them? 

"I have an idea.... " Kanon says meekly. "What if... we could make masks like the one Kaoru had on as Phantom for them... and we can customize them to the ocean theme. And K-kaoru-san can add a unique design to each one that represents the kitten being given it, because she knows more about each one of them."

"Brilliant! It can be our main gift and I can give them other small treasures and a handwritten letter to go along with it."

"That's great. Now we just need to figure out the event." Misaki declared. 

The collective creative energy in the room runs flat in a single second. 

"….snack break?" Misaki offered. 

"Marvelous idea! One cannot thrive creatively on an empty stomach!"

….

The fact that Kanon was sharing the treats she got to-go from her favorite cafe should have been an honor to Misaki and Kaoru. 

The delicacies were almost killed in action when Kanon walked up to them with the treats cradled in her arm.

Misaki who didn't usually get loud, gasped and yelled "I got it!" 

Kanon fumbled and Kaoru leaped to the rescue, a dashing save that secured the treats from danger. Kanon went about checking to see if any turned over and if all of them were unharmed. 

"Um. Sorry guys but... Didn't you hear me? I got an idea." Misaki stated again when the examination went on for a little _too_ long. 

Misaki groaned when she was ignored. 

Why was Kaoru comforting Kanon as if she'd gone through a traumatic experience?? 

These two.... misaki swore. Madness. 

……

Livestreams were a lot more awkward than they appeared when on the other side. 

As a moderator / read the chat-er it was even worse. 

Kaoru seemed to manage fine but Kanon wasn't a fast talker and she needed time... awkward pauses... to think of answers to the questions she was asked. 

And the questions!!!

If Misaki had known how boundary void these girls were she might not have suggested Kanon and Kaoru do a stream to begin with but it had rained on their springtime beach day and Kaoru refused to risk her kitten's health standing out in it. So after receiving the forecast a few days before, plans were cancelled and news spread like wildfire that the stream would be a thing instead. 

It was an easily accepted compromise since the kittens had loved their face to face with Kaoru so much and treasured their masks along with little bits and pieces (like customized Kanon stickers going 'fuee',flowers, their letter and snacks.).

Misaki just thought it'd be an okay idea because her little siblings watched Roblox or toy unboxing streamers sometimes and it seemed like they had a good time. 

She didn't think to discuss what sort of things she should and shouldn't read out loud beforehand and she regretted that now. 

Like, she highly doubted they wanted to react to the girl who kept yelling 'PLEASE KISS!' with a wide assortment of emojis. But who knew? They were the lovey dovey type. 

Still, Misaki ignored that fan and asked a calmer question while eyeing a decoration behind the couple that appeared to be sliding down ever so slightly. 

They had decorated Kanon's room in the same theme they'd designed the presents and Kaoru and Kanon were wearing their masks while encouraging everyone else to wear their own too. 

To Misaki's surprise they'd made her one in secret to thank her for her help. It kind of impaired her vision so she had it carefully placed around her neck instead. 

'Kaoru-senpai, how did you ask Kanon out? I bet it was super fancy and cool!'

Misaki grinned. She heard this story a few times and she knew the viewers were in for a shock which is why she chose it to read. 

"Actually." Kanon speaks with a little sprinkle of pride. "I asked Kaoru-san out."

Kaoru's face flickers between slight embarrassment and the pride that was on her girlfriend's face and she goes on to tell the rest of the story because at this point it was synced into her to do so. "Indeed... I regret that I was not attuned enough to sense my love's desire from the beginning... I was blind to her passion and I am forever grateful she has forgiven me for this."

"I was so nervous... I held her back after our Hello, Happy World meeting and by the end of my rambling she thought I was trying to set her up with someone else!" Kanon admits. 

Kaoru chuckles. "That is so. When I discovered her emotions however, I thought that no words could describe how I felt; so I swept my princess into my arms and pressed my lips onto hers."

"Kaoru-san, you picked me up and recited love poetry for about ten minutes before you kissed me." Kanon tells everyone, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

Misaki laughs, that part got her everytime but she almost didn't expect Kanon to call Kaoru out in front of everyone like that. 

"Did I? It is easy to forget as I was so wrapped up in your eyes during all of it." Kaoru recovered impressively fast, leaning over Kanon with a deceptively charming smile. 

The way they looked at each other, it almost felt like Misaki was right there in that moment with them, watching the love scene happen. 

In the end the aforementioned loud fan got her wish for a kiss granted, though making some assumptions considering the **_specific_** emojis she used…maybe it wasn't as scandalous of a kiss as she was hoping. 

Kanon probably didn't know it but someone was definitely gonna rewind, pause the two second frame where she gave Kaoru a peck for her obvious flirting, and print it onto something wearable later anyway. 

…

The livestream lasted for longer than they planned but Misaki realized she should have expected that considering this was Kaoru they were talking about. 

Misaki kicks the door she'd left ajar open, bringing the thing they all needed in. 

Delivery Food! 

Misaki sets the pizza down and Kanon who had been living on Kaoru's lap since the stream ended nearly hops off to get a slice. 

"Thank you kindly." Kaoru shows Misaki gratitude, waiting until everyone else gets their piece before swiping some food for herself. "And thank you for your help as our moderator today. What would we have done without you?"

"Probably read the comments yourself." Misaki shrugs. "It's no big deal."

Kanon shakes her head. "No, you did a good job! It made it a lot easier for me."

"Really? That's good." Misaki says between bites of meat and cheese. "I was surprised by some of the questions they asked. One fan kept talking to me, so I responded to them a few times."

"What did my kittens have to say to you?" Kaoru asks, pausing her way too fancy eating of a pizza to tune into the conversation. 

Misaki has no idea where the handkerchief came from in the first place, but Kaoru tucks it into her pocket. 

"Well they asked if I wanted to be co-captain of your shipping squad for one." She answers. 

It took her a long time to figure out how to politely decline that one. 

"Co-captain? Whose Captain?" Kanon asks curiously. "I only knew about the shipping committee. Himari's the captain of that one!"

"Ha….our kittens... So dedicated. It's touching, isn't it?" Kaoru asked. 

Kanon nods eagerly and her previous question was forgotten between another go at her pizza and Kaoru's hand resting in hers. 

"Guys?" Misaki asks, leaning fully back onto the bed. It wasn't said outwardly but they were definitely having an impromptu sleepover now. 

"Yeah, Misaki-chan?"

"I kind of have a question for you two myself, if that's okay?"

"Sure!"

Misaki looks at Kanon's happy face and feels bad for the fact that she was about to ask something pretty hard-hitting. 

"Do you think that you guys will last? I mean for a long time?"

The smile does fall from Kanon's face but she doesn't seem displeased, simply thinking of what to say rather than being annoyed she had to say something to begin with on the unpleasant subject. 

Kaoru speaks before her. 

"I hope so. I at first thought love was always worth it, but inevitably fleeting... I was terribly misguided. I couldn't imagine not loving Kanon. I would do everything I am capable of to remain by her side... " Kaoru speaks earnestly, and leans her head against the back of Kanon's neck. "Yet... "

"We can't be for sure. I really want us to! But when we get older... " Kanon continues.

It wasn't the same happy narrative as telling how they got together but still, they finished each other sentences easily, and Misaki was thoroughly amazed. 

"Life is a whirlwind of surprises and sometimes... they may not be so sweet. We can only find peace in the gusts and do our best not to fall down." Kaoru... quotes? Misaki wasn't sure if it was her own quote or some old white guy from the past. 

"Yes- I think if we try really hard and always are honest with each other than we can give it our best go at making it!" Kanon exclaims. 

"I have the utmost faith in us, and I will forever speak as though we are going to last, even if the future is always in flux." 

"Honestly?" Misaki sits up. "I do too. Have faith in you two, I mean. I don't know much about relationships but... I just feel like you guys are gonna be good." 

"Misaki-chan!" Kanon squeaks and before Misaki knew it she was being attack hugged, like she'd expect from Hagumi or Kokoro but not her trustworthy pal. 

Kaoru snickers all prince-like and joins in the fray, making Misaki's escape impossible. 

Honestly, the worst, bizzare thought she had when walking into this White Day 'drama' was that she was going to end up wearing a whistle, kneeled by Kanon's bed and blowing whenever a transgression between Kanon and Kaoru happened while they figured out how to do it - yeah, Hello, Happy World had seriously damaged her brain but....this? This wasn't so bad. 

Pizza? Good company? And the best part is... Kanon and Kaoru definitely didn't need her help loving each other. 

They got that part just right on their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was basically just my Kaoru x Kanon headcanons in a story and I feel great about that. Hope you enjoyed this little story ^^, have a great month!


End file.
